The Black Snake
by HP Megafan32
Summary: Lyra Black has always admired Hogwarts since her sister first went. Three years later she has her stuff and is ready to go. Soon she meets Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, and others as she journeys through Hogwarts. Read as a member of the Black family in Harry's year has her own adventure.
1. Chapter One: Begginings

The Black Snake

Chapter One: Beginnings

 _A man was walking. He was in a train station. He saw a young girl. She looked second year. She was tall and slightly pale, a little on the skinny side. Her hair was a brownish black. She was smiling down at a raging younger girl. He thought it must be her sister." I WANNA GO TOO!" the girl raged. She looked a lot like her sister but instead of the bright blue eyes she had dark green eyes. "Your too young." Her sister had said. She smiled down at her. Her teeth seemed to be a little larger than average. "Next year." She promised. The little girl pouted. The man smiled. He had once complained like this too._

 _ **One Year Later….**_

I was mad. I was beyond mad. I was raging around my room. And what a room it was. I had multiple Slytherin banners hanging around and my wall was a shining silver. I had a large bed on the left wall which had a pair of glasses on it. I threw my stuff across the room and continued to rampage until I punched a wall. I howled with rage and pain. "IM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!" I yelled. Stella walked in. "Who are you going to kill? Should I warn them?" She said with a grin. "It's your bloody BOYFRIEND." I growled. Stella bit her lip. "Edgar isn't my boyfriend." Stella growled through clenched teeth. "What did he do anyways?" "He hid my textbooks." I said with a grin. Stella was always a little offset when it came to Edgar. Edgar is a tall, dark skinned boy with Short black hair. He had Brownish black eyes. He was also a Slytherin beater. I knew he liked me but he also liked to annoy me. Stella reached into her bag and pulled out two big books. "You mean these books?" She asked. I gave an irritated nod. I snatched them and hugged them to my chest. "He must have put them here thinking they were mine." Stella said, amused. She gave a small giggle. I gave her a rude gesture, grabbed my glasses, and stormed out of my room. Stella was in third year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin house. We were pure-bloods seeing as both my parents are magical. I came downstairs and looked up at my parents. "Where's Dad?" I asked. "He had to go to work early." Said my mum. Marlene Black (nee Lestrange) was a pure-blood witch. She had flowing dark hair and the same bright blue eyes as my sister. She was tall and had the same slightly pale skin me and my sister had. "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you!" She said. She looked excited. I looked up. Could it be what I think it is… She handed me a letter. I opened it and put on my glasses.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerely,

 **Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1telescope

1set brass scales

Students may bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARANTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

 **Lucinda**

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I dropped the letter in shock. I knew I was a witch when I made a toilet explode in my sister's face. Still seeing it in writing was a shock. A welcome one, but a shock. My mother gave me a smile. "We have everything already here except for your cauldron and your wand." She said. "I know you want to buy your cauldron yourself and only you can get your wand." She added. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." I begged. My mother nodded I didn't sleep at all that night. I buried my face in my textbooks instead. The next day I was amazed to finally use floo powder. I shouted proudly "DIAGON ALLEY!" I was engulfed in emerald green flames and landed in a shop. I walked around. I've never been surrounded by so many wizards and witches. I ran right into the cauldron shop. I looked around. The beautiful cauldrons shining like a bright diamond. I grabbed the shiniest one and dropped a couple galleons on the table, not caring where they ended up, and ran out giving the place one last admiring look. My Mum and Dad scolded me for running off but I barely listened. I was too busy looking at a store. My mum looked where I was looking "Ah yes. Your next stop. The greatest wand shop in the world. Olivander's." She said. "We'll be back to pick you up when your done." My Dad said. I walked into the store…

I I looked around in wonder. Many shelves, surely filled with wands, were surrounding me. An old looking man walked into sight. He looked at me. "Hello there. Miss Lyra Black, I presume?" I looked at the man with shock. "You look much like your sister." He explained. "I remember her being here. Same day, three years ago. Redwood with a phoenix feather core. Thirteen inches. Slightly bendy." He said dreamily. "Let us start, shall we?" I must have gone through about twenty wands in seven minutes. I considered walking out when he came out with another wand. "Larch wood with a Unicorn hair core. 14 and a half inches. Hard flexibility. Give it a try." I grabbed the wand and felt warmth flood my hand. I gave it a flick and the room lit up. "Awesome." Said. I thanked Mr. Olivander, dropped some galleons on the table and ran out. Stella and my parents were waiting for me. "How was it?" Stella asked. "Magical." I replied.

 **Hey guys. If your reading this hopefully you liked it. FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Should Lyra be friends or enemies with Harry? Most said wins.**


	2. Chapter Two: Malfoy and Potter

The Black Snake

Chapter Two: Malfoy and Potter

 **Quick thing before I start. I'm wondering if Lyra should be friend or foe to Harry. Tell me what you think. Let's get started.**

Mum and Dad dropped us off at Kings Cross station. They sadly had to leave early but not before a series of goodbyes. Eventually we saw platform 9 ¾ which we proceeded to walk through.

"See you later Lyra. I've got to go see Edgar." Said Stella.

I nodded. That's when I caught sight of a boy. The boy was pale and blonde haired. He was saying goodbye to his parents and then he walked onto the great big train known as the Hogwarts Express with two other big boys. Having nowhere else to go I followed them.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The boy looked at me.

"Who are you?' He asked.

"Lyra Black." I said proudly.

He looked at me in shock. "Black? A nice pure-blood family I see. I'm Draco Malfoy. These guys are Crabbe and Goyle." The boy said.

Malfoy? I recognized that surname. I didn't say anything though. I simply nodded.

"We should find a compartment." I said.

The three boys and I found a nice compartment and settled down in it. An old lade walked by us offering food from the trolley. I got some chocolate frogs, as did Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Suddenly a black-haired boy walked past our compartment. He wore glasses and his hair was messy. He looked briefly into our compartment then walked away. Malfoy had looked interested. After we finished our chocolate frogs we started discussing Hogwarts houses.

 _Gryffindor-_ I paused and made a face when we reached that one. _-is the house of the classic heroes. They act all heroic and chivalrous. Worst house in my opinion. Hufflepuff is the house of idiots. They are old duffers who are all for friendship and fair play. Not much of a threat. Then we have Ravenclaw. The house of the smart and curious bookworms. Imaginative. If I wasn't sorted into Slytherin I would be fine with Ravenclaw. Speaking of Slytherin, they are the best house._ I grinned when I reached my sister's and parent's house. _Cunning, ambitious, resourceful, and best of all. Never heard of a Mud-blood in Slytherin._

He suddenly got up.

"I think I know who that boy was" He said

"Really?" I asked "Who?"

"You'll see." He said.

So, we walked over to the black-haired boy's compartment. He was with a ginger-haired boy who had a rat and were both surrounded by candy boxes.

"Is it true?" Malfoy suddenly said. "I heard up the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Said the boy. He was eyeing Crabbe and Goyle. Than his eyes drifted over to me. Draco seemed to have noticed too since he said, "This is Crabbe and This is Goyle. This is Lyra Black." He said pointing to me. "And my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The ginger-haired boy snickered, trying to hide it with a cough. Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my names funny do you. No need to ask who you are. My father told my the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children they can afford."

I snickered. Draco turned back to Potter. "You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held put his hand but Potter didn't shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said coolly. As Draco went pink a little bit I marched up to Potter.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," I said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang out with riffraff like the Weasleys and that oaf Hagrid, (Draco had told me about seeing Potter with him) and it'll rub off on you."

Potter and Weasley both stood up.

"Say that again," Weasley said, his stupid face red as his stupid hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Said Potter. I glared at him.

"Listen up Potter because I'm only going to say it once. I honestly cannot believe somebody as famous as you is so incredibly retarded. That scar must have done horrible things to you." I said shoving him back into his seat. "And you Weasley, has been brainwashed by your terrible blood-traitor family. I pity your poor and forever overshadowed life as a Weasel." He looked outraged. I shoved him too. Goyle reached for the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron but a rat came and bit him. Goyle let out a horrible yell. I heard foot steps getting closer as Goyle swung the rat around and into the window. I hurried them out as we passed by a bushy-haired girl. Goyle was swearing loudly and complaining to Crabbe while Malfoy grinned at me.

"Perfect!" He said. "That was amazing. Who taught you to insult like that?" He asked.

"My sister. She always said a verbal thrashing will leave you opponent spinning much better than a physical one." I explained. He looked at me in awe. I grinned at him.

"I think we're close. We should change." I said. I grabbed my stuff and ran into another empty compartment. I was glad I suggested it because no less than a minute late a voice boomed out saying: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be take to school separately." I went outside as the train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way to the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. I saw Malfoy and went over to him, pushing through the crowd. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. A voice came shouting: "Firs' years! Firs years over here! All right there, Harry?"

I groaned at the mention of Potter.

"C'mon, follow me… Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!" They followed the big man who must be Hagrid. Nobody spoke much. A boy sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The big oaf said. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" with me included. The narrow path had opened onto the edge of a black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Hogwarts was truly beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The oaf called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I got in a boat with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Everyone in?" shouted the oaf, who had a boat to himself. "Right then…FORWARD!

The fleet of little boats shot forwards all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everybody was silent, staring up at the great castle.

"Heads down!" yelled the oaf as the boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the oaf, who was checking the bots as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a round-faced boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the oaf's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, dap grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The oaf raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **Second chapter done. Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions on how the story should go don't hesitate to tell me. Meeting Pansy, Tracy, Daphne, and maybe others in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Sorting

The Black Snake

Chapter Three: Sorting

 **Hey guys. In year three I'm planning on giving Lyra a special gift. Ill give her another in year five what should they be and in what order. Occlumency, Animagus, Wandless magic, early nonverbal magic, Patronus, and any others you can think of.**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and I immediately knew this was not a person to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the oaf.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit my parents' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather close together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free tie in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded with the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Weasley's smudged nose. Potter tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

I shot an accusing look at Draco. He looked at me, confused "So how are we sorted? Do you know? My parents didn't tell me." I asked. He shrugged.

"My parents never told my either." He said. "It's supposed to be a kind of test."

I looked around. Potter and Weasley were chatting abut something. I felt a little bad for what I said to them on the train. I decided I would apologize later. Nobody else seemed to be talking much. They were all nervous. Then suddenly, several people screamed. I gave a gasp, as did many others. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through to back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded, including me.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."

I got in line with Draco behind me and a blonde-haired girl in front of me, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was quite amazing. IT was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle-light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." I told Draco. He nodded.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool n front of us. On top of it she put and old pointed wizards hat.

The hat suddenly twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again. I quickly thought of what houses suit me best. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll or parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving at her.

"Black, Lyra!"

I gulped. I walked slowly over to the stool, put on the hat, and sat down.

"Hmm.' Said a voice in my head. "Difficult. Very difficult. Hard-working, but not very loyal to anyone or particularly patient. Brave, but in a subtle way. I think we can rule out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Said the hat. "Hmm. Very witty and quite intelligent. Thirsting for knowledge and a curious mind. Very creative I see with your ideas. Very cunning and resourceful. Plenty of ambition. Caring about your friends I see. Definitely a sense of self preservation. This could take a while. Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Ravenclaw hmm." The hat continued this until suddenly, Professor McGonagall yelled, "Hatstall!" I grinned. A Hatstall meant I had waited to be sorted for over 5 minutes. The hat finally decided on:

"SLYTHERIN!" I sighed in relief as I took off the hat and walked over to the table cheering the loudest which must be the Slytherin table. I clapped only for Slytherin people. Crabbe soon came over to our table. After a while:

"Davis, Tracey!"

A black-haired girl walked nervously over to the Sorting Hat. She wore it for a bit and it said:

"SLYTHERIN!"

I clapped loudly as Tracey grinned and sat next to me.

"Hi." She said. I smiled at her.

"Hello. I'm Lyra Black. I assume your Tracey Davis?"

"Yep." She replied. Goyle soon was sorted into Slytherin and joined Crabbe. The bushy-haired girl "Granger, Hermione!" became a Gryffindor.

We looked back at the sorting hat which was now sorting a blonde-haired girl named "Greengrass, Daphne!" She became a Slytherin and we clapped loudly for her. She sat on my right.

"Hi Daphne." Tracey said. Daphne smiled. "This is Lyra Black."

Soon Draco came over after the sorting hat barely touched his head and joined Crabbe and Goyle. The last Slytherin was "Zabini, Blaise!" who was Edgar's little brother and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took away the Sorting Hat. The man I saw on my last Chocolate frog card named Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Lyra was confused, as was Tracey. Daphne had burst out laughing.

'Is he mad!" I yelled. My parents had always supported Dumbledore.

"He's brilliant." Daphne said, smirking. "Mad? Yes. But brilliant."

And so, we ate. I met a ghost known only as the bloody baron. He was covered in silver blood and wrapped in chains. He was next to Draco who looked uncomfortable with the seating arrangements.

"That's the Slytherin ghost." Daphne saw where I was looking. "Isn't he awesome?"

I gave her a look of nervous shock. This Daphne is an interesting one. We talked for a while and then I looked over at the staff table. I saw a man with an absurd turban on talking to a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. I saw him look at the Gryffindor table.

"Who is that?" I asked. Daphne shrugged. I walked over to my sister who was talking to Edgar. She looked at me.

"Nice job getting in to Slytherin," she said. I thanked her.

"Who is that man?" I pointed to the hooked nose teacher.

"Him? That's professor Snape. He is the best. Head of our noble House. He is Potions master but we all know he wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." I thanked her again and walked away, telling Daphne and Tracey everything I heard.

Suddenly the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would to well to remember that as well.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled towards two red-haired boys with freckles. They must be the infamous Weasley Twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, a little nervously.

"Is he serious?" I asked Daphne and Tracey. They shrugged.

"Your parents didn't tell you anything? Ours didn't either. Strange."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The other teacher's smiles became rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end., and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot.

The Slytherin first years followed Gemma Farley, a Slytherin prefect, down towards the dungeon. It was kind of creepy. Daphne saw a snake. We stopped at a stone wall. Gemma turned towards it wand said: "Salazar!"

The wall opened up to reveal a room. It was amazing. The lighting was green as we were under the Great Lake. There were elaborate carvings. Daphne and Tracey were also in awe. Gemma gave a slight cough. We turned towards her.

"Listen up. I'm going to lay down some rules. First: We can tease each other in the common room but out in the open we stick together. Second: Just because we are Slytherins doesn't mean we have to be death eaters. In fact, if any of you are death eaters ill throw you to the giant squid. Third: We must be the best. All of you are to practice just before bed each night. Do all your work. Fourth: We are like siblings. If any of us gets hurt by somebody in another House, make sure that person pays. Nobody messes with us. Last: Use all recourses. Professor Snape will gladly help us, as will the Bloody Baron. Use anything you can get your hand on. Now go to bed you rascals!"

We all hurried to the dorms. We each had a bunk bed. Me and Daphne took the first one. Tracey and a dirty-blonde-haired girl took another.

"Hello. I'm Lily Moon." Said the Dirty-blonde girl.

"Hello Lily. I'm Daphne Greengrass." She said "This is Lyra Black- "she pointed at my bed, "and Tracey Davis."

I sighed. It had been a long day. I didn't even notice I was falling asleep until I did.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't include potions. This chapter was already getting too long. I decided Pansy would be enemies with Lyra for the first few chapters. Hope that's ok. P.S. You can go to my account page for a poll.**


	4. Chapter Four: Potions

Chapter Four: Potions

 **Are you actually still here? I'm honestly surprised. Well if you are I have something to say. To access the poll on my account you need to be on Desktop/Tablet mode on. Sorry if I didn't say that. I'm going to kind of be breezing through the chapter so hold on.**

I was woken up by a loud "CRASH!" I grumbled and looked up. The girls were gone. I walked out so see sparks flying across the common room.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I heard Gemma shout. I saw Daphne, Lily, and Tracey in what looked like a duel with two girls I'd never seen before. One was a brown-haired girl with sort of a pug-like face. The other girl was a sort of chubby girl with black hair.

"Tell her to apologize!" shouted Lily. She had a big bruise on her face.

"What happened?" Gemma asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Ill tell you what happened!" said Daphne through clenched teeth. "Parkinson here called Tracey a stupid girl with the talent of a muggle!"

I was shocked. Not just at the rudeness but also because I knew Tracey was one of the smartest witches in school.

"But she-" The chubby girl started.

"I don't care she said Bulstrode. Apologize Parkinson." Gemma said fiercely.

"I'm sorry…. for not hexing you better, Davis." Parkinson said.

"PARKINSON!" Gemma said rushing towards her. Daphne, Lily, and Tracey got their wands out too but mine was aimed at Parkinson already.

"You'll pay for that Parkinson! RICTUSEMPRA!" I yelled. The blast of silver light hit Parkinson right in the face. She flew into the wall with a loud crack and she fell on her knees, laughing.

"Finite!" Gemma said. Parkinson stopped laughing and gave me a murderous look. Bulstrode helped her up.

"Black! Parkinson! You will both serve detention with me tonight. I I'll owl you the terms of your detentions later. You should be ashamed with yourselves." Gemma said. I walked out of the common room with Daphne, Lily, and Tracey following close behind. They all started talking at once.

"That was amazing Lyra!"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be a fun-killer Lily."

"You saw what she got for it!"

"Lily's right. It should have been me to do it."

"DAPHNE!"

"What? Can't a girl have her fun?"

"I'm just ticked you guys didn't wake me up."

"We tried. You're a heavy sleeper."

"Wasn't so heavy when I fell on the floor. Thanks for that by the way."

 _ **...**_

There were things to watch out for at Hogwarts.

Peeves was a problem. He liked to prank students but we could get the baron to deal with him.

Argus Filch was annoying. He seemed to love to wage war on the students. He seemed to pop up everywhere. Mrs. Norris was his cat. It was annoying and it was an ambition of many to give it a nice kick. We had a few close calls with them.

Classes were interesting. Herbology didn't interest me much. It was taught by head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Sprout. But it was easily better than History of Magic.

Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher and he droned on about super boring topics.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard. He was the head of Ravenclaw House. He was also the Charms teacher. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

I knew I was right about Professor McGonagall not being a person to cross. She was strict and clever and gave us a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class. She was head of Gryffindor House.

"Transfiguration is some or the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but we soon realized we weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match to turn into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Tracey and I were the only ones who turned our matches into needles completely. Draco had it halfway too. We were rewarded with 5 points to Slytherin for that.

All of us were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons were a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic which everyone, me included, said was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid would come back to get him one day. His turban, supposedly, was given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but none of us believed him. For one, when a boy named Theodore Nott asked how he got rid of it, he went pink and started discussing the weather. Also, they noticed a funny smell hanging around his turban.

Friday was a big day. It marked the first potions class and the first class with the Gryffindors. I was super excited for Potions and getting to see how good Snape was. During breakfast in the great hall, I got a letter.

Dear Lyra,

Don't think I forgot your detention. You will serve it today in the unused classroom on the third floor. It says "Detention zone" Be there.

Sincerely,

Gemma.

I groaned. I honestly had hoped she forgot. I crumpled my letter up and continued to eat.

Potions took place in one of the rooms in the dungeons. I glanced at Potter and Weasley and their eyes penetrated through me. Glared right back at them with equal intensity. _I guess this means we won't be exchanging pleasantries any time soon._ Professor Snape took role call like Flitwick and when he reached Potter's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity."_

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered. Me and my friends (who hated Potter and Weasley since I told them about what happened on the train) snickered too. When Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

'You are here to learn the subtle art of Potion-making." He began. I was attached to every word. Professor Snape also seemed to be able to keep a class silent without effort, like McGonagall. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this Is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big as dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. _Potions is even cooler than I thought!_ I gave a small squeal of excitement. Tracey gave me a curious look. I gave her a burning look in response.

"Potter!" Professor Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _Draught of living death._ Potter glanced at Weasley as Grangers hand shot up.

"I don't know, sir," said Potter. I started laughing and Snape, thankfully ignored me.

Professor Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Grangers hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" _The stomach of a goat._

Grangers hand stretched higher in the air than I thought was possible. Me, my friends, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Granger's now quivering hand. All the Slytherins in the room were shaking with laughter. Some were even rolling on the floor. Snape still ignored us.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." _They are the same plant, otherwise known as aconite._

"I don't know, sir." Potter said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her."

A few people laughed. The Slytherins went immediately silent.

"Sit down." Professor Snape barked at Granger.

"Sir. May I explain so that Potter's clearly tiny brain can comprehend?" I asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Go ahead Miss Black." Professor Snape replied.

"You see Potter, now you might all want to take notes if your as simple-minded as Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it's called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which can cure most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing. Another name for them is aconite."

"Excellent Miss Black. Five points to Slytherin. One point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

We were all put into pairs to make a potion to cure boils. I paired with Tracey. We weighed died nettles and crushed snake fangs as Professor Snape criticized almost everyone except for me, Tracey, and Draco, showing everyone how great our potions were as a cloud of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. He lingered by my cauldron.

"Black. Exactly why did you add powdered ginger roots when the potion doesn't call for it." He asked. I had my answer ready.

"Because I don't want my potion to smell like hippogriff farts."

Professor Snape looked at me for a second, nodded, then moved on. I sighed in relief.

Neville Longbottom somehow managed to melt a sandy-haired boy's cauldron, and their potion was seeping across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, everyone was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in his own potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. He must have added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. And sure enough:

"Idiot boy!" snarled Professor Snape, clearing the mess with a flick of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils appeared on his nose.

"Take him up him the hospital wing," Professor Snape spat at the sandy-haired boy. He then rounded on Potter and Weasley.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you lost for Gryffindor."

I knew Potter wanted to complain and seemed about to do so but he suddenly stopped. An hour later, Tracey and I met up with Daphne and Lily.

"Let's go to the common room!" Lily said.

I sighed and said, "I can't. I have detention, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said. I split up with the group and went to the unused third floor classroom like I was told. Parkinson was already there.

"You guys are going to give me 500 lines saying: "I will not start fights like a Gryffindor, understood?" Gemma said. We said yes and got our quills. I looked at the clock. It was going to be a long night.

 **I just realized how little I focused on the actual potion. Ill fix it next chapter.**


End file.
